(לבד על המים (עברית - ALONE ON THE WATER by MadLori (Hebrew)
by 221btimelord
Summary: .תרגום לעברית. שרלוק חולה במחלה סופנית. אזהרה: יש שימוש בשפה לא נקייה. אשמח לביקורת או תגובה ממי שקרא... LINK TO ORIGINAL STORY: /s/6914974/1/Alone-On-the-Water... Cover image by Mi-caw-ber.


**לבד על המים מאת: ****Alone On the Water by: MadLori**

**תורגם ע"י: Translated by: 221btimelord**

* * *

**הערה: הזכויות על הסיפור שמורות ל-MadLori בלבד. הזכויות על התרגום שמורות לי בלבד.**

**החלטתי לתרגם את זה קודם כל מתוך רצון לתרגל קצת אנגלית, אבל כשסיימתי הרגשתי שכדאי שאני אעלה את זה לאנשהו. זה אמנם לא תירגום מקצועי מאוד אבל לא יכולתי לחיות עם עצמי בידיעה שפיסת האמנות הזאת לא מתורגמת גם לקהל הישראלי. לכל חובבי הסדרה שרלוק, מומלץ בחום.**

***כמובן שאין יותר טוב מלקרוא את זה בשפת המקור אז צירפתי לינק לסיפור המקורי בתיאור.**

* * *

_היגון הוא גופי על הגלים_

_היגון הוא הילדה בתוך מערתי_

_אני גר בעיר שבנויה מיגון_

_הוא בתוך הדבש שלי, הוא בתוך החלב שלי_

_אל תעזוב את הלב החצוי שלי לבד על המים_

_כסה אותי בסמרטוט ועצם אהדה_

_כי אני לא רוצה להתגבר עליך._

_–The National_

* * *

אני יושב ושומע את המילים האלה. אני לא מרגיש כלום.

_בלתי ניתן לניתוח. עמוק. לחץ תוך-גולגלתי. מצטער מאוד. אפשרויות. סידורים._

שרלוק יושב לידי, רגליו שלובות. הוא רגוע. "כמה זמן יש לי?" זה כל מה שהוא שואל.

הנוירוכירורג היה מתמחה איתי בבארט[1]. איש טוב. הוא מסתכל עלי בסימפתיה, מרשה לעצמו את מה שכולם מרשים לעצמם. לא ממש אכפת לי. "חודש. במקרה הכי טוב."

יש לי עוד שאלות אבל שרלוק כבר על הרגליים. "תודה, דוקטור. בוא, ג'ון." והוא מחוץ לדלת. אני מתחיל ללכת אחריו.

"ג'ון – אני כל כך מצטער," אומר הידיד הוותיק שלי. "אנחנו יכולים לעזור לו להרגיש בנוח."

אני צוחק. אני מופתע לשמוע את זה יוצא מהפה שלי. "אף פעם לא היה לו נוח בחייו. אין צורך להתחיל עכשיו."

* * *

אנחנו לא אומרים כלום אחד לשני בנסיעה חזרה במונית. אני בוהה מחוץ לחלון. _תסתכל על זה. תסתכל על העולם, עדיין מסתובב. אני מרגיש כאילו אני נופל._ האצבע של שרלוק מתופפת על הברך שלו. הוא יוצא מהמונית לפני שהיא לגמרי עצרה, נכנס לבניין, רץ במדרגות. עכשיו הוא בתוך המסמכים שלו. מסתכל, זורק, מסדר. אין לי מושג מה הוא עושה.

אני רק עומד שם. "שרלוק." הוא לא מגיב. "שרלוק!"

"אני לא מעוניין לבחון את המצב הרגשי שלי כרגע, ג'ון, וזה בבהירות מה שאתה מתכנן לעשות".

"ומה עם המצב הפיזי?"

הוא נוחר. "בהתחשב במה שבדיוק נאמר לי, מה זה כבר משנה?"

"אנחנו צריכים לדבר על זה."

"על מה?" הוא השליך תיקייה והפנה את פניו אלי. "על זה שיש לי עוד חודש אחד לחיות?" המילים הכו בי כמו חבטה חזקה מיריית אקדח, במרכז עמוד השדרה. "אני מאמין שאתה זה שצריך לדבר על זה."

"כן, בסדר, אני צריך. שרלוק..."

"הדבר היחיד שמדאיג אותי הוא לכמה זמן אהיה מסוגל להמשיך את העבודה שלי לפני שאהיה נכה מידיי."

אני ספקני. "_העבודה_ שלך?"

הוא עוצר, סוף סוף, ומביט בי. "אני סומך עלייך עם האמת, ג'ון. אז תן לי את האמת עכשיו."

אני לוקח נשימה עמוקה. _תנתק את זה. תן לזה לשוט באוויר כמו בלון. רסן את זה אלייך כדי שתוכל למשוך את זה חזרה מאוחר יותר_. "כאבי הראש שלך יחמירו. תתחיל לחוות אפזיה[2] וקושי לדבר. היציבות שלך תושפע מזה, ובקרוב לא תוכל ללכת או לעמוד. היכולת הקוגניטיבית שלך תיפגם והראייה שלך תתחיל להיחלש. תרגיש בחילה, סחרחורת, כאב וחולשה בשרירים. בסופו של דבר תאבד הכרה."

הוא מהנהן. "אתה בוודאי מודע לכך שהבעיה ביציבות והאפזיה כבר התחילו." אני מהנהן בחזרה. "אין לי שום רצון לעבור את כל זה, ג'ון." הוא פוגש את עיניי. הוא נראה רגוע, אבל אני מכיר אותו כמו אף אחד אחר, אולי כמו שאף אחד אף פעם לא הכיר. ואני יכול לראות ששרלוק מפחד.

"ואני לא מסוגל לראות אותך עובר את זה." יותר גרוע מהמחשבה של לאבד אותו, זה הרעיון של לראות את הדעת שלו דועכת, מודעת במטושטש שבעבר היא הייתה מיוחדת ומדהימה, אבל לא מסוגלת לזכור איך או למה. לראות את האנרגיה חסרת הגבולות שלו כלואה בתוך גוף שכבר לא יציית לפקודותיו, שקועה בסבל שנוצר מהגידול הזר והעמוק בתוך מוחו.

אני יודע מה הוא רוצה. שאלוהים יעזור לי, זאת הקלה. "אני אטפל בך."

פניו נרגעים לחלוטין. "אני יודע שתעשה את זה." ואז ההבעה הקשוחה שלו חוזרת. "בלי זריקות."

אני מבולבל לרגע. "זאת תהיה הדרך הכי פשוטה."

"אני לא מוכן שיהיו חשדות כלשהן מופנות כלפיך. זה חייב להיות אמין שעשיתי את זה לעצמי. יש כדורים?"

"כן. זה ייקח קצת יותר זמן. חצי שעה. אבל זה יהיה חסר כאב."

"בסדר. שמור את הכדורים ונחכה כמה ימים. אני אמשיך לעבוד ואתה לא תספר לאף אחד על מצבי, מובן?"

אני מבין. אני מבין שאני לא יכול להישמע לבקשה שלו, והוא יודע שאני לא יכול, אבל שכולם ישמרו את הפנטזיה השברירית שאף אחד לא יודע מדבר. "בסדר."

"נחליט מתי הגיע הזמן. מי שירצה לראות אותי... אני מניח שאני מחויב לאפשר את זה, אבל אעביר את היום האחרון לבד."

הגרון שלי נסתם. "לבד?"

"כן. אז אני מקווה שתוכל לוותר על המרפאה באותו היום. זה יהיה בהתראה קצרה."

הקלה מציפה אותי. "אה. כמובן, אני בטוח שהם יבינו."

הוא שומע משהו בקולי ומתקדם צעד אחד קרוב יותר. "ג'ון. כשאמרתי 'לבד', מה שהתכוונתי זה..." הוא מכחכח בגרונו. "טוב, אני מקווה שזה מקובל עלייך."

מקובל. החבר הכי טוב שלי כרגע הודיע לי שהוא מעוניין לחוות את יומו האחרון בעולם איתי. אין חלק בתוכנית הזאת שהוא מקובל.

התודעה שלי עדיין לא נגעה במציאות הזאת, שהוא עוזב. אני בקושי מסוגל לזכור את החיים בלעדיו. בערמומיות הוא השתיל את עצמו אל תוך כל הזיכרונות שלי, כאילו הוא היה שם מאז ומתמיד. הוא שם באפגניסטן, יושב על המיטה המתקפלת שלידי, מבקר את הגברים האחרים, מטריד אותי כשאני מנסה לתפור למישהו פציעה. הוא בבארט, מפריע לזמן המחקר שלי כדי לגרור אותי אל חדר המתים איתו, גונב את ספרי הלימוד שלי ומסמן בעט אדום כשהוא מוצא טעויות. הוא בבית הספר איתי, בביתי, בפארק בו שיחקתי כשהייתי ילד.

אני עומד בסלון שלנו ומסתכל עליו כשהוא ניגש חזרה אל התיקים שלו. באיזשהו שלב במהלך השנתיים האחרונות הוא ואני הפכנו לאחד. שרלוק–וג'ון. האיחוד הפך לכל כך מוחלט עד שאפילו כשאנחנו לא יחד, במשך ימים או שבועות כמו שלעיתים קרובות קרה, אני עדיין מרגיש את התפר הבלתי נראה שמחבר אותי אליו. למשך רגע אחד, אני כועס. בגלל שהוא לא יהיה זה שיצטרך לחתוך חצי מעצמו ולחזור להיות ישות יחידה. ג'ון–ו–[ערוך]. אבל התפר יישאר. אני אשא את הצלקת לכל אורך גופי שתזכיר לי את מה שאיבדתי.

אנחנו מציגים את עצמנו כשותפים לדירה. מה שאנחנו באמת מתכוונים הוא שאנחנו חברים. לפעמים אנשים מניחים שאנחנו מאהבים. אף אחד מהתיאורים האלה הוא מדויק. אני לא בטוח שקיימת מילה למה שאנחנו. הארי פעם כינה אותנו "שותפים הטרוסקסואליים לחיים". שרלוק אהב את זה. זה הצחיק אותו. אני לא יודע אם גם הכינוי הזה מספיק. אנחנו רק – טוב, אנחנו פשוט אנחנו.

כל מה שאני יודע זה שיש לי בור עמוק בחזה, ושהוא מפהק רחב וחלול ובעוד רגע הוא עומד לבלוע אותי ואני לא יכול לתת _לו_ לראות את זה. "אני צריך לצאת לכמה זמן," אני אומר. רגש האשמה שעולה בי כשאני משאיר אותו לבד, בהתחשב בחדשות שהוא כרגע קיבל, מתמתן בזכות העובדה שהוא יעדיף להיות לבד מאשר להתמודד עם הרגשות שאני עלול להביע.

הוא רק מהנהן הנהון קצר. "נתראה אחר כך."

אני מסתובב ויורד במהירות במדרגות. הבטן שלי מתכווצת. אני חייב להישען לרגע על הקיר. אני יוצא החוצה ומזמין מונית.

אני מצליח להחזיק את זה בפנים עד שאני מגיע לבית של שרה. עוד מערכת יחסים בחיי שמתנגדת להיות מוגדרת. חברה? לא. ידידה? כן, אבל יותר מזה. ידידה לזיונים? לפעמים. הכינויים האלה היו יכולים להתאים, רק שהיא הייתה חשאית יותר מכל אחד אחר בנוגע למה שאני עובר עם שרלוק. היא יודעת על התפר. זה לא מאפשר לנו להיות מה שקיווינו בהתחלה להיות, וזה באותה מידה לא מאפשר לנו לחזור אל האזור הבטוח של ידידות. אז אנחנו מרחפים כאן באיזור של הלא-מוגדר. היא יוצאת עם אחרים. לי יש רק את שרלוק.

היא רואה את פניי ומושכת אותי אל תוך הבית. "מה קרה?"

אני רועד. "שרלוק."

"מה הוא עשה עכשיו?"

"הוא הלך והשיג לעצמו גידול מוח מזוין."

* * *

היא מחזיקה אותי בזמן שאני חווה התמוטטות בכי אמיתית, אחת שאני כנראה אמור להתבייש בה, אבל איכשהו לגור עם האדישות הנצחית של שרלוק הפך אותי לחסר מודעות עצמית לחלוטין לגבי כל מה שאני מרגיש בעצמי. הפכתי להתגשמות של האנושיות שלו. אני מחויב להביע את כל הרגשות שהוא מדחיק, ככה שיוצא שאני עושה תפקיד כפול.

אני מספר לה על הכדורים שאני צריך, ועל התוכנית של שרלוק. אני כמעט מצפה ממנה להתנגד, אבל היא רק מהנהנת ומציעה לעזור.

"כמה זמן אתה חושב שזה ייקח לפני שהוא – יחליט שזה מספיק?" היא שואלת בשקט.

אני מצמיד מטלית קרה על הפנים הנפוחות שלי. אני לא יכול לחזור הביתה כשאני נראה ככה. "אני לא חושב שיותר משבועיים. לעזאזל, זה קורה כל כך מהר, שרה. רק בשבוע שעבר הבחנתי לראשונה שיש לו כאבי ראש, לכל הרוחות." אני שומע את הקול שלי נשבר.

שרה מסיטה את השיער מהרקות שלי. "אני כל כך מצטערת, ג'ון."

"זה לא הוגן. למה הוא?"

"למה מישהו?"

"אבל הוא – אנחנו צריכים אותו. אנשים לא יודעים מה הוא עושה, _כמה_ הוא עושה." אני משפשף את הפנים עם המטלית הלחה ונותן לראש שלי לשקוע לספה. "אני חייב לחזור. אני צריך לקחת חופשה מהעבודה. אסור לו להיות לבד. יכול להיות שהוא יצטרך עזרה רפואית בכל רגע נתון."

היא מנערת את ראשה. "כמובן. אבל זאת לא הסיבה." אני רק מסתכל עליה. "זה בסדר להודות בזה."

"במה?"

"שאתה רוצה לבלות איתו כמה זמן שניתן לפני הסוף."

השפה שלי רועדת שוב. _הסוף. הסוף שלו. אלוהים, לא יכול להיות שזה קורה_. "חשבתי שיש לנו את כל הזמן שבעולם."

שרה מחבקת אותי ואני בוכה עוד קצת. אני מרגיש מטופש אבל עדיף להוציא את זה כבר עכשיו. אני לא יכול לעשות את זה מול שרלוק.

והיא צודקת. מהרגע שאני מגיע הביתה, אני לא אעזוב אותו יותר שוב.

* * *

הוא עובד. אני לא הולך למרפאה. אנחנו לוקחים תיק אחרי תיק. הוא לא ישן, אז גם אני לא. אני תופס תנומות קצרות בזמן שהוא מתקלח, או כשהוא עסוק במשהו שאני לא מסוגל לעזור בו.

אני לוקח את לסטראד הצידה ומסביר לו בשקט את המצב. הוא מוכה בהלם אבל יוצא מזה וחוזר לעצמו במהירות. אני מבטיח להודיע לו כשההחלטה מתקבלת. אני עושה אותו דבר עם אנג'לו. אני יודע שהוא יפיץ את הבשורה.

שרלוק מתעקש שלא נספר לגברת הדסון. לראשונה, אני מסכים. אם נספר לה, לא נצליח להוציא אותה מהדירה. נחכה עד שלא נוכל לדחות את זה יותר.

שרה מביאה לי את הכדורים. שני כדורים, לבנים וחלקים. אני שומר אותם עלי כל הזמן. הוא לא ייקח אותם בלי עזרתי, ומתאים לו להתייאש, להגיד 'לעזאזל עם זה' ולבלוע אותם ברגע של זעם. הרעיון של לחזור מהחנות ולמצוא אותו – טוב. אני שומר את הכדורים עלי.

במשך כמה ימים הוא לא נראה כאילו מצבו מדרדר. ואז, המתח על פניו שמסמן על כאב ראש הראש מפסיק להיעלם עם משכך הכאבים שאני נותן לו. הוא מועד מידי פעם. אני עומד קרוב יותר אליו כשאנחנו בזירות פשע.

שבוע אחרי האבחון שלו, אני מוצא אותו מקיא בשירותים. הוא חיוור ומזיע. אני נותן לו קומפזין[3] ונראה שזה עוזר.

באותו היום הוא חווה את התקף האפזיה החמור הראשון שלו. הוא עומד שם מוכן להסביר את הכל, ופתאום המילים לא יוצאות. אני רואה את הלסת שלו עובדת, העיניים שלו, הדעת שלו מוכנה להראות לנו איך כל הרמזים מתחברים, והמילים לא יוצאות ממנו. הוא מסתכל אלי עם פאניקה בעיניו, בקושי נראית לעין מאחורי המעטה שתמיד מסתיר את הרגשות שלו, המעטה שדרכו בדרך כלל רק אני רואה, ורק לעיתים נדירות. "ג'ון," הוא מגמגם.

"מה זה?" אני שואל, מצביע על משהו, כל דבר לא קשור למה שהוא עמד להגיד לפני כן.

הוא מסתכל הצידה. "זה מודל ישן של מוכנית סיטרואן." והוא לוקח נשימה עמוקה, חוזר לעצמו ומצליח להסביר לנו את המסקנה שלו. סאלי מזעיפה פנים. לסטראד נאנח ואנחנו מחליפים מבט מהיר.

זה מתחיל.

* * *

אני חוזר הביתה ממרכז הקניות ופוגש את מייקרופט יורד למטה מהדירה. הוא נראה חיוור ועייף. "אוה, ג'ון," הוא אומר בעדינות, "מצטער שפספסתי אותך."

"אז לא היית צריך לחכות שאצא כדי לבוא לבקר," אני אומר ברוגז. אם מייקרופט חושב שאני טיפש, אז הוא לא היה ערני מספיק עד עכשיו.

"שרלוק רצה לדון איתי על כמה ענייני עסקים."

אני מהנהן. "מוטב שאעלה למעלה." אין לי זמן בשבילו כרגע.

שרלוק יושב על הכורסא מעור, הרגליים שלו משולבות מתחתיו. הוא מחווה לכיוון הכורסא האחרת. "שב, ג'ון. יש כמה עסקים שצריך לעשות. אני לא אוהב לבזבז זמן על דברים כאלה, אבל נראה שזה נחוץ."

אני מתיישב. "מה זה?"

הוא מחזיק כמה מסמכים. אני מזהה אותם. זה הסכם של ייפוי כוח מתמשך. "במקרה שהתוכניות שלנו משתבשות," הוא אומר. "אם אתמוטט או שמצבי יחמיר באופן דרסטי, תהיה לך הסמכות לקבוע החלטות רפואיות עבורי."

הייתי מצפה שיהיו לי רגשות לגבי העניין הזה, אבל אין לי. זה כמו שהוא אומר. רק עסקים. העסקים של המוות. אני חותם על המסמכים. "הנה."

הוא מזעיף פנים. "לא ציפיתי שתהיה כל כך – הוגן."

"לא נצטרך את זה. תעשה את זה בהתאם לרצון שלך."

"אני מקווה שאתה צודק." הוא מכחכח בגרונו. "עדכנתי את הצוואה שלי. אתה תקבל הכל, חוץ מכמה חפצים סנטימנטליים משפחתיים שילכו למייקרופט. תרגיש חופשי לחלק מה שאתה רוצה מהחפצים לכל אדם שתבחר, כפי שאתה רואה לנכון."

אני נאנח. "אני לא רוצה את החפצים שלך, שרלוק."

"אז שרוף את הכל," הוא אומר, חדות חודרת לקולו. "מה זה חשוב? כל מה ששלי שלך בכל מקרה, שום דבר לא משנה, ואני לא אדע מה נעשה עם החפצים שלי ממילא, אז קח מה שתרצה ותשאיר את השאר לאיש הזבל."

אני רק מביט בו. הוא מביט חזרה. אני נהיה חירש מהרעש של כל מה שאנחנו לא אומרים.

* * *

אחרי יומיים שרלוק מועד פעמיים וכמעט נופל. בפעם השנייה אני מכוון אותו לספסל הקרוב ומושיב אותו. הוא היה מאוד שקט היום.

"אני לא רואה מהעין הימנית שלי, ג'ון," הוא לוחש. אני יכול לשמוע רעד בקולו. "הראייה נעלמה לפני חצי שעה."

אני רק מהנהן. "כדאי שנלך הביתה."

"התיק הזה כמעט גמור. בוא נסיים אותו." הוא מסתכל עליי, מתחנן.

"הלוואי שהייתי יכול להפסיק את זה," אני לוחש.

הוא מושיט את ידו ותופס את היד שלי. אני אוחז בה חזק. לא אכפת לי כלל אם מישהו מקבל את הרושם הלא נכון.

אנחנו מסיימים את התיק. שרלוק נאחז בי כשאנחנו עולים במדרגות אל הדירה. היציבות שלו החמירה באופן מדאיג רק ביום האחרון.

אני מושיב אותו ומודד את לחץ הדם שלו. הוא גבוה. הדופק שלו ממריא. יש לו חום. התגובה של האישונים שלו לא אחידה. הוא קורא את התוצאות על הפנים שלי. אני מתחיל לקום מהכיסא והוא מחזיר אותי חזרה. "ג'ון," הוא אומר, ואני יודע מה עומד לקרות.

"עוד לא," אני ממלמל.

"הגיע הזמן."

אני פוגש את עיניו. "בבקשה, שרלוק."

"היום יום רביעי, לא?"

"כן."

הוא נאנח. "בשישי בלילה, אם ככה."

זאת התוכנית. התראה של יומיים מראש. היום הראשון יהיה בשביל האנשים שהוא מכיר שבמקרה יקפצו לכאן כדי לשאול אותו שאלה או לתת לו משהו. היום השני הוא בשבילנו.

הכדורים מרגישים מאוד כבדים בתוך הכיס שלי.

* * *

בבוקר למחרת, כאב הראש של שרלוק כל כך חזק עד שהוא כמעט ולא מסוגל לסבול אור. הבאתי לו כמה משככי כאבים חזקים יותר, והם עוזרים. הוא מתעקש ללבוש את הבגדים הרגילים שלו. הוא מעמיד פנים שהוא לא מתכוון לראות אף אחד היום, אבל הוא יודע מה מחכה לו.

הצעד הראשון שעלינו לעשות הוא זה שממנו אנחנו סולדים ביותר. הגיע הזמן לספר לגברת הדסון. אנחנו יורדים למטה לדירה שלה ומושיבים אותה.

היא מתייפחת ונצמדת אליו. שרלוק מחבק אותה חזרה ומבטיח לה שהוא לא סובל, שהכל מאוד שלו. היא מחבקת גם אותי. היא רוצה לעלות איתנו למעלה ולדאוג לנו אבל שרלוק מתעקש. אנחנו מבטיחים להתקשר אליה שוב מחר. מגיע לה להיות יוצאת מן הכלל לתנאי ה-"לבד" של שרלוק.

מולי היא המבקרת הראשונה. היא עושה מאמץ חריג להיות עליזה ולהעמיד פנים שהיא לגמרי בורה בנוגע לכל מה שהיא לא אמורה לדעת. "אספתי עוד כמה קעקועים בשבילך," היא אומרת, ומגישה לו ערימה של תמונות.

"תודה," הוא אומר.

"כתבתי הערות מאחורה עם הנתונים שאתה בדרך כלל כותב, כדי שתוכל לתייק אותם."

"כמה מתחשב מצדך. אני בטוח שזה יהיה שימושי."

מולי נושכת את השפה שלה. "אז – יש לי אנונימי. אם אף אחד לא דורש אותו, אתה יכול לעשות את הניסוי על פיקות הברכיים, אם תרצה."

"מעולה. מתי זה יהיה אפשרי?"

"נצטרך לחכות שבוע." היא יודעת מה היא אומרת.

שרלוק מחייך. "אז נתראה."

הפנים שלה נובלות מעט, אבל היא מתאוששת במהירות. "אני חייבת ללכת," היא אומרת ונעמדת. היא מסתכלת עליו לרגע, ואז מתכופפת ומנשקת את לחיו. "להתראות, שרלוק," היא מצליחה לומר.

הוא נראה קצת מרוגש. "בהצלחה בהמשך, מולי."

היא מסתובבת ונמלטת כמעט בלי מבט אחד לכיוונו. אני שומע אותה מתחילה לבכות כבר כשהיא מגיעה אל הדלת. שרלוק נאנח עמוקות.

"אני מקווה שהאחרים יעמידו פנים טוב יותר," הוא אומר.

למרבה הצער, סאלי דונובן היא המבקרת הבאה, והיא שחקנית נוראית. היא צוהלת הרבה יותר מידיי ולא מצליחה להביא את עצמה להעליב אותו כמו בדרך כלל. זה מרגיז. היא עוזבת אחרי כמה דקות בלבד, נראית נגעלת מעצמה. אני דוחק אותה לפינה כשאנחנו ליד הדלת. "היית יכול לפחות להשתדל," אני מסנן בין שיניי.

"לא מגיע לו," היא אומרת.

"הנה סיבה נוספת. הדגשתי את זה מאוד שאתם צריכים להתייחס אליו באופן נורמלי. זה לא היה נורמלי."

"איך אני אמורה לקרוא לו 'פריק' ולקלל אותו כשאני יודעת שמחר בלילה..." קולה דעך. "אני לא יודעת איך אתה עושה את זה."

"אני עושה מה שאני צריך לעשות."

היא נוחרת. "יש דברים שלא משתנים. להתראות, ג'ון."

אנדרסון מגיע בדיוק אחרי ארוחת הצהריים. "הנה," הוא רוטן, משליך שקית מסמכים על שרלוק. "דוגמיות הסיבים שרצית. כדאי לך לעשות איזה אבחון אגדי עליהם, כי זה הדבר היחידי שיש לנו."

שרלוק מגחך. "אני בטוח שזה יהיה מספיק מובן אפילו בשבילך, אנדרסון."

"זה נשגב מבינתי איך מישהו נותן לך להתקרב לחקירה רשמית."

"לקחת את המילים ישר מהפה שלי."

"אני לא אעמוד כאן ואהיה מושפל על ידיך." אנדרסון אומר בלהט.

"אז שב, יהיה לך יותר נוח!" שרלוק מתלהט בחזרה, ונראה כמעט עליז.

"אין לי זמן לזה." הוא לובש את הכפפות שלו בתוקפנות. "אתה בן זונה בלתי נסבל."

"ואתה התגלמות מהלכת של בורות."

"שיהיו לך חיים יפים." אנדרסון יוצא מהחדר. אני הולך אחריו אל הדלת.

"תודה," אני ממלמל.

הוא מסתכל עליי ואני נשבע שהוא נראה כמעט מלא חרטה. "שמור עליו."

"אעשה זאת."

כמעט ואין לנו רגע של מנוחה באותו היום. שרלוק שמח בעבור זה. אני פחות. אני מקנא בזמן שנשאר לו, כל דקה יקרה שעוברת היא אחת שאני לא זוכה לבלות איתו, לא כל עוד יש עוד אנשים שמתאספים סביבו, אחד אחרי השני.

כמה אנשים שהוא עזר להם בעבר מגיעים, רק כדי להביא לו כמה מאפים, בלי סיבה, רק חשבנו שאולי תאהב את זה, אוה פשוט עברתי ליד מוכר פרחים וראיתי את הזר הזה וחשבתי שזה עשוי להאיר את הדירה. אוה, השוקולד הטיפשי הזה, לקחתי בשביל אחותי, אתה לא במקרה רוצה אותו?

הלילה יורד. שרלוק כמעט ולא קם היום מהכורסא. אני צריך לראות מה עם היציבות שלו, אז בזמן הפסקה קצרה אני מקים אותו וצופה בו מתהלך מעט. הוא נראה פחות או יותר יציב. אני מכין לו תה.

לסטראד מגיע כמה דקות אחרי שמונה. איתו אנחנו לא יכולים לשחק משחקים כי יש רמה מסוימת של רשמיות לפיה אנחנו צריכים לנהוג.

"אני אעשה כל מה שאוכל כדי לוודא שלא תהיה חקירה."

"אני אקח את הכדורים בעצמי, מרצוני החופשי. אבל ג'ון עדיין עלול להיות מואשם בכך שלא עצר בעדי. הוא רופא מקצועי, יש לו מחויבות למנוע מאחרים לפגוע בעצמם."

"כל מה שהוא צריך לומר זה שהוא לא היה בחדר ולא ידע שלקחת משהו עד שזה היה מאוחר מידיי."

שרלוק מהנהן. "אני מניח שנסתפק בזה."

"אני אקח את הסיכון, שרלוק." אלוהים אדירים, השלכתי את עצמי על פצצות ויריות וויקינגים מתפרעים בשביל האיש הזה, ועכשיו הוא מודאג לגבי הסיכון שאני לוקח?

"לא," הוא אומר בחדות. "לא אהיה מוכן שתסתכן בשום דבר."

"תראה," לסטראד אומר, "אני בטוח ב-98% שאני יכול לבטל כל סוג של חקירה משטרתית. זה לא חוקי, נכון, אבל במקרים כאלה – רובינו היינו מעלימים עין בכל מקרה."

שרלוק לא נראה מרוצה מזה. "אני רוצה את המילה שלך שג'ון לא יהיה תחת שום חשד."

לסטראד מהנהן. "יש לך אותה, למיטב יכולתי." הוא מחייך אלינו חיוך עקום. "אכפת לך אם איעזר בך בכמה דברים?"

שרלוק נמרץ. "בהחלט."

לסטראד נשאר במשך חצי השעה הבאה, מתווה ראיות, מקרים, מצבים שונים, וכותב את ההערות של שרלוק. אני יושב על זרוע הכורסא של שרלוק, זורק הערות כשזה מתאים, בעיקר רק מקשיב לקול שלו. אחרי כמה זמן אני מסתכל למטה ורואה ששרלוק אוחז בסוודר שלי, רק צביטה קלה של השרוול שלי בין שתי אצבעות של יד ימינו, כאילו הוא רק מרגיע את עצמו שאני כאן – או אולי שהוא עדיין כאן.

אני מצליח לגלות, מתוך רמזים מוכרים, שהרבה מהתיקים שלסטראד מזכיר הם ישנים מאוד. בני שנים, אפילו עשרות שנים. אני מבין שזאת ההזדמנות האחרונה שלו. זאת גם ההזדמנות האחרונה של שרלוק. אני תוהה ממה יהיה לו יותר קשה להיפרד: מהחיים או מהעבודה. יש בכלל הפרדה כלשהי בין השניים לדעתו?

* * *

אנחנו מצפים למייקרופט בעשר. שרה מגיעה בתשע וחצי. אני מופתע לראות אותה. "לא ידעת?" היא שואלת. "הוא סימס לי. ביקש שאבוא."

אני מבולבל. לה ולשרלוק לא הייתה היכרות ידידותית מאוד. היו פעמים שהרגשתי כמו הדגל במרכז משחק של משיכה בחבל. כמה מהגברים שאני מכיר הקניטו אותי בגלל ששרלוק, באופן בלתי נמנע, ניצח. הם לא הבינו. שרלוק תמיד מנצח. הוא כמו ישות נשגבת עם שדה כוח משלו, לוכד אותי במסלול שלו.

שרה עולה איתי למעלה. הפנים של שרלוק מתבהרות כשהוא רואה אותה, והוא מזמין אותה לשבת. הוא מסתכל עלי. "ג'ון, אני יכול לקבל קצת תה, בבקשה?"

אני מהנהן. הוא רוצה לדבר איתה לבד.

אני מתמהמה במטבח, מציץ לעברם, הראשים שלהם קרובים אחד לשני, והם מדברים בריכוז. הם לא מדברים לאורך הרבה זמן. היא נעמדת ואני רואה אותה לוחצת את ידו. אני מעביר לשרלוק את התה ומלווה אותה לדלת.

כשהיא מסתובבת אלי יש דמעות בעיניה. היא מחבקת אותי חזק. "מה הוא רצה?" אני שואל.

"מה אתה חושב?" היא נסוגה לאחור. "הוא רצה שאני אטפל בך. הוא אמר, 'ג'ון ייקח את זה קשה'. רצה שאני אדאג שאתה אוכל וישן. מיד אחרי, אתה יודע."

"הממ. מישהו בטוח בחשיבות שלו." אני מנסה טון קליל ונכשל לחלוטין.

"אני חושבת שזה יותר לכיוון של 'מישהו שאין לו כוח יותר להעמדות פנים'," היא אומרת. היא מביטה בי. "ג'ון, אתה צריך לעשות מה שאתה מוצא לנכון. אני לא יכולה להגיד לך מה להרגיש. אני לא יכולה להגיד לך מה נכון. אני כן יכולה להגיד לך שהוא עומד למות ואתה הדבר היחידי שהוא חושב עליו."

אין לי מילים.

שרה עוזבת ובמשך כמה דקות, אנחנו לבד. "אתה עייף?" אני שואל, יושב מולו, הברכיים שלנו כמעט נוגעות.

"אני בסדר."

אני לוקח נשימה עמוקה. "שרלוק, אני חייב לשאול פעם נוספת. אתה בטוח לגבי אמא שלך?"

הוא פוגש את עיניי. "אני בטוח."

הוא ומייקרופט החליטו שלא לספר לה עד שזה נגמר. שרלוק חושב שזה אכזרי פחות, מכאיב פחות בשבילה לא לדעת כלום עד שזה נעשה. אני חושב שזה אכזרי יותר למנוע ממנה את האפשרות להיפרד. אבל כרגע הם נחושים ומסכימים אחד עם השני, מה שנדיר שקורה. אני מנסה עוד פעם אחת. אני מחבב את אמא של שרלוק ויש לי הרגשה שהיא לא תסלח לי על זה. לא רק על כך שלא סיפרתי לה, אלא גם על זה שאני קיבלתי יום שלם איתו בעוד שהיא לא קיבלה כלום. "מגיע לה לקבל את ההזדמנות שכל האחרים מקבלים," אני אומר.

"אמא מתעבת פרידות, היא גרועה בהן. היא לא תדע מה לעשות. לא, מוטב ככה. וזה לא רק בשבילה," שרלוק אומר, ראשו נוטה קצת הצידה. משככי כאבים. הוא מביט בי. "אני לא יכול, ג'ון. אני לא יכול לעשות את זה. אני לא יכול להסתכל לה בעיניים ולעשות את זה."

בדחף אימפולסיבי אני מושיט יד ותופס את ידו. האצבעות הארוכות שלו נקשרות בשלי בחוזקה, בהכרת תודה. "אני מבין." וזה נכון, במובן כלשהו. לשרלוק יש שתי אפשרויות נוראיות במידה שווה. אני מניח שזאת זכותו לבחור את זאת שתגרום לו הכי פחות צער בשעותיו האחרונות.

ואז מייקרופט מגיע, ואני זז הצידה כדי לפנות לו מקום. שרלוק מבקש ממני להישאר קרוב, אז אני יושב על הזרוע של הכורסא שלו.

אני שוב מרגיש את המשיכה הקלה בסוודר שלי. נאחז בו עם קצות אצבעותיו.

* * *

מייקרופט נראה קצת שבור כשהוא עוזב. אני לא בטוח ששרלוק מבחין בזה. הוא אפילו מחבק את אחיו לפני שהוא עוזב. הוא לא לגמרי בפוביה ממגע מהסוג הזה. הוא מחבק את גברת הדסון כל הזמן, והוא מחבק אותי לעיתים קרובות. אבל הוא ומייקרופט פשוט לא כאלה.

מייקרופט מושך אותי לכיוון המסדרון. "אני מקווה שאתה יודע על מה שאני סומך שתעשה."

אני מהנהן. "אין לך מה לדאוג."

"משונה, אבל אף פעם לא דאגתי. לא כשזה תלוי בך. הממ. די מעניין."

כשאני חוזר למעלה, שרלוק עומד על רגליו. הוא נראה יציב באופן יחסי. "אני חושב שכדאי שאשן," הוא אומר.

אני מגחך. "הנה משהו שאף פעם לא חשבתי שתאמר."

הוא מחייך קצת. "מה עוד יכול אדם לעשות כשעבודתו הושלמה?"

הגיחוך שלי נעלם. הושלמה.

אני עוזר לו לעלות למיטה אחרי שהחליף בגדים. "ג'ון, אני..." הוא עוצר, פיו פתוח, ואז מסמן לי לשכוח מזה.

"לא, מה אתה צריך?"

הוא נאנח. "אני חושב שאני לא רוצה להיות לבד."

אני מהנהן. "אני כבר חוזר, בסדר?" הוא רק מסתכל עלי עם עיניים גדולות. המחלה שלו והתרופות מורידות כמה מהמגננות שלו. זה מרשים שהוא ריסן כל כך הרבה מעצמו עד עכשיו. מה שהוא עבר, רוב האנשים נהפכים לצלליות קטנות ומייבבות של האישיות הקודמת שלהם.

אני מחליף לפיג'מה וחוזר לחדר שלו. אני עולה על המיטה איתו. זה לא מרגיש מוזר. הוא מתקרב אלי במהירות, כדי שיוכל להניח את הרקה שלו על כתפי. אנחנו שוכבים שם במשך כמה זמן, בלי לישון. בסופו של דבר, שרלוק נרדם. אני מסתכל על הפנים הרפויות שלו. אני לא מצליח להסתכל הצידה. אני לא מסוגל לחשוב על העובדה שבעוד עשרים וארבע שעות אני לא אראה יותר את הפנים האלה לעולם. הן מלאות בזוויות משונות וחללים ריקים וחיוורון זר, דברים שהחמירו בגלל המצב שלו.

אני לא ישן. אני רק מסתכל עליו. אני מסתכל על העלייה והשקיעה של החזה שלו עם כל נשימה ואני לא יכול להפסיק לדמיין את הרגע שבקרוב יגיע. אני מרגיש קמצוץ מהכאב ששמור לי לאחר כך. אני לא יכול להרשות לעצמי להרגיש את זה עכשיו. אני חייב להיות נוכח בשבילו, בשעות האחרונות האלה, אני חייב לדחוף את זה רחוק ממני עד שהכל ייגמר, אבל אני יודע. אני יודע מה מצפה לי.

אני שונא את היקום. אני שונא את ה'כוח' הזה, איזה שלא יהיה, שמשגיח עליו, אם אלה ישויות אלוהיות או גורל או גלים של רנדומליות. מי שלא יהיו או מה שלא יהיו, אני שונא אותם על כך שהביאו אותי לתוך המסלול שלו. אני שונא את מייק סטמפורד שהכיר בינינו. אני שונא את מי זה לא היה שירה בי והחזיר אותי הביתה מאפגניסטן. אני שונא את בריטניה על הגודל של הפנסיה שלי שגרמה לי להזדקק לשותף לדירה. אני שונא את הדירה הזאת על כך שהיא נחמדה מספיק עד שלא גרמה לי להסתובב חזרה ולעזוב ברגע שראיתי אותה. אני שונא אותו על זה שהוא מעניין כל-כך ועל כך שמשך אותי כליל עד שלא אמרתי 'לעזאזל איתך', והלכתי לחפש שותף משעמם.

שותף משעמם. קיים דבר כזה בכלל? יכול היה להיות לי אחד? איך היו נראים חיי במשך השנתיים האחרונות אם היה לי כזה? אני לא יודע אם הייתי מחליף את החיים עם שרלוק בעד משהו.

גם אם זה אומר שהלב שלי לא היה נשבר עכשיו.

* * *

הוא נראה טוב יותר בבוקר. זה אמנם רק ממתיק את הדין, אבל זה הגיע בתזמון טוב. אנחנו לא ממהרים. היום זה היום. היום האחרון שלו.

"מה אתה רוצה לעשות?" אני שואל. הרעיון של לבחור איך אדם יעביר את יומו האחרון בעולם הוא מסובך באופן מחריד כל כך עד שאני בטוח שזה היה משתק אותי, אבל אני בטוח באותה מידה שיש לו תוכנית.

הוא מסתכל מחוץ לחלון, לבוש לגמרי, ורק לרגע, זה כאילו ששום דבר לא קרה. הכל בסדר.

אני שונא את הכל.

"אני רוצה לצאת," הוא אומר.

"לצאת? לאן?" אני מרגיש קנאה שוב. אני צריך את הזמן הזה, לעזאזל עם הכל. לאן הוא רוצה ללכת?

"לצאת. אל העיר."

אוה. זה נשמע בסדר. "לקחת סיור מסביב? המקומות האהובים עליך?"

"בדיוק." הוא מסב את ראשו מהחלון. "יש שלושה דברים בעולם שבאמת חשובים לי, אז הייתי רוצה לנצל את הזמן הזה כדי להיפרד מכל אחד מהם. הראשון הוא העבודה שלי. טיפלתי בזה כבר אתמול. השני הוא העיר. אז בוא נטפל בזה עכשיו."

אני יודע את התשובה אבל אני חייב לשאול. לעזאזל עם חוסר הביטחון שלי. "מה השלישי?"

הוא מסתכל עלי, חצי נוזף. "ג'ון. בטוח שאתה לא צריך שאני אגיד לך."

אנחנו יוצאים החוצה. אנחנו לוקחים מונית כדי שהוא לא יתעייף. אנחנו הולכים לכיכר טרפלגר. הייד פארק. אנחנו הולכים בשקט. היציבות של שרלוק היא בסדר פחות או יותר, אבל הוא אוחז ביד שלי. הוא מסתכל סביב, סופג את הכל.

אנחנו עוצרים לנוח על ספסל ליד הנהר. אני הולך אל המעקה ומסתכל למטה על המים. "מתישהו נדבר על זה?" אני שואל לבסוף.

"על מה?"

אני צוחק בלגלגנות. כאילו יש עוד נושא לדבר עליו. "על העובדה שאתה הולך למות הלילה."

"מה יש לומר?"

"יש הרבה לומר! שרלוק – אני... אני לא..."

הוא תופס את השרוול שלי ומושך אותי חזרה אל הספסל. "השלמתי עם זה." הוא פוגש את עיניי. "אף פעם לא ציפיתי לחיות חיים ארוכים, ג'ון. תמיד חשבתי שאפגוש את הסוף שלי בגיל צעיר. אמנם לא חשבתי שזה יהיה ככה. חשבתי שמישהו ירה בי, או שאתפוצץ. חשבתי שלפחות אקח מישהו איתי, מישהו שהעולם היה צריך שיעלם. הרעיון מעולם לא הפריע לי. זה רק לאחרונה שהרעיון לעזוב את החיים הלאה נהיה – מייסר."

"למה?"

"אף פעם לא היה לי מישהו להשאיר מאחור. מישהו שיתגעגע אלי." הוא מסתכל עלי שוב ויש משהו חי בעיניו. "תתגעגע אלי, ג'ון?"

הגרון שלי מרגיש דק כמו סיכה. אני בולע את הרוק חזק. "עד יומי האחרון, שרלוק."

* * *

הבניין שקט. אנחנו נכנסים ורואים את גברת הדסון. היא שומרת על נינוחות. היא מחבקת את שרלוק, ואז אותי.

אנחנו עולים למעלה. אני סוגר את הדלת אחרינו. הלילה ירד ואני ירדתי ביחד איתו. אני לא יודע מה לעשות, או אם יש תוכנית. הוא יושב על הכורסא שלו. אני מרחף איפשהו קרוב. הוא מסתכל עלי. "אתה יכול להביא את הכדורים, ג'ון?"

הלב שלי הופך לקרח והבטן שלי מתהפכת. "עכשיו? אבל... עכשיו?"

הקול שלו עדין. "מה הטעם לחכות?"

"הטעם? אני לא יודע, אני רק – זה חייב להיות עכשיו?"

"רק נביא את הכדורים. כדי שנהיה מוכנים."

אני הולך אל המטבח ברגליים חסרות תחושה ולוקח כוס מים. הכדורים בתוך הכיס שלי. אני שם אותם בצלחת קטנה וחוזר לסלון. הוא מסתכל עלי. אני שוקע לרצפה מול הכורסא שלו, כורע ליד הרגליים שלו. אני מחזיק את הכוס והצלחת אבל לא עושה שום תזוזה לכיוונו כדי להביא לו אותם.

הוא מושיט יד ולוקח אותם ממני, אבל מניח אותם על השולחן שלידו. הוא נשען קדימה, ידיו משולבות לפניו. "לא, המוות לא צריך להפריע לי, ג'ון. זה החוב של כולנו, ואני שמח שיש לי אפשרות לבחור את התנאים שלי." הוא עוצר ומחכה עד שאני מסתכל עליו. "זה לא מפריע לי, חוץ מ..." הוא בולע חזק. "חוץ ממך. אני מתחרט על הכאב שזה יגרום לך. אני לא טוען שאני יודע מה טבעו. אני רק יודע שבמשך כמה זמן דמיינתי איך אני הייתי מרגיש אם המקומות שלנו היו מתחלפים."

אני מנסה לשנן את הפנים שלו. אני לא יודע מה אני עומד להגיד עד שאני שומע את עצמי אומר את זה. "באמת חשבתי שאעביר את שארית חיי איתך," אני אומר.

הוא מגחך. "זה כל מה שתכננת? די מגביל, אתה לא חושב?"

"לא, אני מתכוון – לא משנה מה היה קורה, את מי הייתי פוגש, או מה שהייתי יכול להיות, לפני הכל הייתי – זה," אני אומר, ומסמן בעמימות על האוויר שבינינו.

הוא מהנהן. "אני מניח שבמובן מסוים, אני בר מזל."

"בר מזל? איך?"

"אני כן זוכה להעביר את שארית חיי איתך."

אני קורס.

אני מרגיש את ידיו על השיער שלי כשאני בוכה, המצח שלי נח על ברכיו. אני חסר אונים. נכשלתי. "אני אמור לשמור עליך מוגן," אני אומר דרך הדמעות. "אני לא יכול לעצור את זה. אני מצטער שאני לא יכול לתקן את זה."

"כבר תיקנת את זה, ג'ון. בזכותך אני יכול לעזוב ככה, באופן שאני רוצה." הוא מחליק יד מתחת לסנטר שלי ומרים את ראשי למעלה. הוא מחזיק את הפנים שלי בין ידיו ומשעין את המצח שלו על שלי. אני נאחז בפרק כף היד שלו כי אני חייב להיאחז במשהו. "אני לא אדם שמצהיר הצהרות או התוודויות," הוא אומר בשקט.

"אני לא צריך אותם."

"יופי. אני סומך על כך שהמעשים שלי מדברים בעד עצמם."

אני מהנהן. הוא משחרר אותי ונסוג לאחור. הוא מושיט יד לצלחת ולכוס. אני מוציא את הנייד שלי ושולח שתי הודעות. אחת ללסטראד, אחת לשרה. זה הסידור. אני שולח את ההודעות כשהוא לוקח את הכדורים. שניהם יגיעו לדירה בעוד שעה. לסטראד יבוא בשביל שרלוק. שרה תבוא בשבילי.

שרלוק פוגש את עיניי פעם נוספת, ואז הוא בולע את הכדורים עם המים. הוא מניח את הצלחת בצד בתנועה של סופיות.

זה נעשה. במהלך החצי השעה הבאה הוא ידעך ויעלם.

אני נעמד ועיניו עוקבות אחרי. אני תופס את ידו ומושך אותו לעמידה. הוא מסתכל עלי, מבולבל. אני מכוון אותו אל הספה ומתיישב בקצה. הוא מבין את הרעיון ומתיישב לידי. אני ממשיך להחזיק בידו.

הוא נושם באיטיות, במכוון. אני רוצה לדבר אבל אני לא יודע מה לומר, או אם זה יעזור למישהו מאתנו. הוא מסתכל עלי. "ג'ון..." הוא מתחיל, ואני רואה פחד בעיניו. "חשבתי שאני מוכן לזה." הקול שלו רועד.

"אני כאן, שרלוק."

"אני מפחד, ג'ון." מעולם לא שמעתי את הקול שלו קטן כל כך.

שום דבר שאעשה אי פעם לא יהיה חשוב יותר מזה.

אני מושך אותו אל זרועותיי ומניח את הראש שלו על כתפי. הוא כל כך רזה. הוא מתקפל לתוך מרחב קטן כל כך שזה לא ייאמן, מתאים את עצמו לחיקי; הזרועות שלי מסוגלות להקיף את כולו לגמרי. הוא תופס את הסוודר שלי ומשחרר נשימה רועדת. "פשוט תירגע," אני לוחש.

"אני לא רוצה לעזוב אותך."

"אני לא רוצה שתעזוב."

אנחנו מחליקים קרוב לקצה. אימה קהה מציפה אותי. אני ממש לא רוצה לשמוע את זה. ובדיוק באותה מידה, אני לא רוצה להגיד את זה. ממש עכשיו מאבד את החבר הכי טוב שלי, וזה מספיק גרוע. אני לא יודע אם אוכל לשאת אובדן גדול יותר. אני לא מסוגל להסתכל על העתיד שכרגע נעלם לנו ולהודות בכך שהיה יכול להיות לנו יותר מרק החברות שאנחנו מכירים. אם אני אסתכל על הדרך הזאת שעכשיו נחסמת ואראה משהו אחר מחכה שם, משהו שתמיד ראיתי בחטף אבל אף פעם לא ניסיתי להגיע אליו, אף פעם לא הכרתי בקיומו, זה עלול לשבור אותי לעד.

אבל לא מדובר בי. אם הוא צריך את זה, אז זה ייאמר. ושאלוהים יעזור לי.

אני מרגיש שהאיברים שלו נהיים רפויים. "ג'ון," הוא אומר, והמילה לא נשמעת ברורה, "אני צריך לראות אותך."

אני מזיז אותו עם זרועותיי עד שאנחנו פנים אל פנים. העפעפיים שלו נופלים. הוא רועד. "שרלוק, תסתכל עלי. אל תחשוב. אל תנסה להיאחז. פשוט תסתכל עלי, אוקיי?"

הוא עושה מה שאני אומר. העיניים שלו מרפרפות על פניי כאילו הוא מנסה לעשות את מה שאני ניסיתי מוקדם יותר, לשנן את הפנים שלי. אני יודע שהחמלה לא תחול עלי, כי גם עליו היא לא חלה.

אני מנשק את שפתיו ברכות. אני מרגיש את המתח צונח ממנו וכף היד שלו מונחת על פני. אני מחזיק אותו קרוב, המצח שלי נוגע בשלו, שוב. העפעפיים שלו רוטטים. הוא מנשק אותי בחזרה, מתאמץ כאילו זה דורש את כל הכוח שנותר בו. הידיים שלו לופתות את הסוודר שלי, והעיניים שלו בוהקות כשהוא מביט בי. "אני רוצה שאתה תהיה הדבר האחרון שאראה," הוא אומר בקול חורק.

אני מחזיק את המבט שלו. אני מרגיש כל שנייה כמו להב של סכין כנגד העור שלי אבל אני מסתיר את זה. אני לא אסתכל הצידה בגלל שהרגע הזה קדוש וכבר מזמן חלפתי על פני ההזדמנות שלי לגאולה, בכל מקרה. הוא שואף כמה נשימות עמוקות ושוקע. עיניו עצומות.

הוא ישן עכשיו. זה לא ייקח עוד הרבה זמן.

אני מקרב אותו אלי, עוטף את עצמי סביבו. אני מנשק את פניו שוב ושוב. אני מודע לכך שאני מדבר אליו אבל אני לא יודע מה אני אומר. יכול להיות שאני אומר לו שאני אוהב אותו. יכול להיות שאני אומר לו שמעולם לא אהבתי מישהו אחר ולעולם לא אוהב. יכול להיות שאני מקלל אותו על כך שהוא עוזב אותי. זה לא משנה. כל הדברים האלה נכונים, בין אם אני אומר אותם ובין אם לא.

הוא לוקח את הנשימה האחרונה כמה דקות אחר כך. נשיפה, ואז – שום דבר.

אני מסתכל למטה על פניו. זה לא אמיתי.

הוא לא יכול לשמוע אותי עכשיו. אז אני אומר את הכל שוב והפעם אני יודע שאני אומר את זה. אני מדבר אליו עד שהקול שלי לא נשמע יותר.

לסטראד ושרה כאן. מתי הם הגיעו? הם מתכופפים מעלינו, הפנים שלהם עצובות. שרה בוכה. לסטראד הגיע עם האנשים מבית הלוויות שייקחו אותו מכאן. אני לא אתן להם. הזרוע של שרה מקיפה אותי ולבסוף היא ולסטראד משדלים אותי לשחרר אותו. אני לא יכול להסתכל. אני הולך אל החלון ושרה מחבקת אותי מאחור. אני שומע רשרוש ואת הגלגלים במדרגות ואת נקישות האלונקה והם כמעט נעלמים לפני שאני עוצר בעדם.

"רגע. חכו רגע." אני חייב להישמע רגוע מספיק בשביל שהם יעצרו כשאני מבקש מהם. הוא מכוסה בסדין. אני ניגש לאלונקה ומוריד את הסדין מפניו.

אני רק מסתכל. אולי היה לי משהו לומר אבל עכשיו זה איננו. זה מאוחר מידי. האדם שאיבדתי לא היה רק החבר הכי טוב שלי, לא עכשיו.

הם לוקחים אותו. לסטראד מחבק אותי, וזה מרגיש קצת משונה, אבל אני זקוק לזה. הוא עוזב, ושרה משגיחה עלי כמו נץ.

אני הולך לאורך הסלון ולכיוון הכורסא. אני מגיע עד חצי הדרך. הרגליים שלי מתקפלות לאט ואני מתיישב על הרצפה, בוהה בחלל. היא מצטרפת אלי ואוחזת בידי.

אני לא מרגיש כלום.

* * *

הלוויה שלו מלאה באנשים. זה לא מפתיע אותי. הרבה אנשים העריצו את שרלוק. אפילו יותר לא סבלו אותו. אבל אין אחד שאי פעם פגש אותו ושכח ממנו, ועושה רושם שכולם מרגישים צורך להגיע.

הם מתייחסים אלי כמו אל אלמנה מתאבלת. האבל הראשי. התפקיד אמור להיות שייך לאמא שלו, אבל נראה שכולם מסכימים שהסידור הזה מתאים לחלוטין, כולל היא עצמה.

למרות החששות שלי, היא לא מאשימה אותי. מייקרופט אומר שהיא שונאת פרידות ולא הייתה יודעת איך להתמודד עם הפרידה משרלוק, אז מוטב כך. נראה שהיא מבינה זאת. היא מחבקת אותי ואומרת לי שהיא כל כך שמחה שהייתי איתו בשעותיו האחרונות.

אני נעמד כדי להגיד את ההספד. אני עושה את זה רק כי אני לא מסוגל לדמיין מישהו אחר עושה את זה. אני מדבר על המבריקות שלו, על המסירות שלו לעבודתו. אני מדבר על האנשים להם עזר ועל הפושעים שהביא לצדק. אני לא מדבר על כך שהוא גרם לי להרגיש חי, או על איך שהעיניים שלו נצצו כשאור השמש החליק דרכם מהצד.

אני מספר לאבלים שהוא היה חבר שלי, ושהיה לי כבוד גדול להכיר אותו ולעבוד איתו. אני לא מספר להם שאהבתי אותו, ושאני עדיין אוהב אותו, ושאם הייתי יכול להגשים משאלה אחת יחידה בעולם היא הייתה היכולת לגרום לעצמי להפסיק.

* * *

שרלוק השאיר לי הכל. היה לו יותר כסף ממה שחשדתי. הוא בוודאות לא היה זקוק מעולם לשותף לדירה. אבל ידעתי כבר במשך כמה זמן שהנוכחות שלי סיפקה מטרות שונות, והשולית ביותר מביניהן הייתה פיננסית. אני סבור שהמצב שלי די אמיד לעת עתה. אני לוקח חופשה מבית החולים. אני משתמש בזמן החופשי כדי לסדר מחדש את הדירה.

לילה אחד אני פותח את אחד האלבומים שלו. אוסף של פשעים, אבחנות, דוגמאות. ההערות שלו מפוזרות בכל מקום בכתב ידו המבולגן. אני יושב עם הרישומים ושומע אותו מנחה אותי. אני קורא את הכל. ואז אני קורא את האלבום שאחריו, ואת זה שאחריו.

תוך חודש אני מסיים לקרוא כל דבר שהוא כתב שנמצא בדירה. הבאתי מגירות תיוק כדי לארגן את פיסות הנייר המבולגנות שלו. אני יכול למצוא כל אחת מהן תוך שניות ספורות. אני לא יודע למה אני מרגיש את הצורך להיות מסוגל לעשות זאת, אבל זאת האמת, כך או כך.

לסטראד מתקשר אלי בערך שישה שבועות אחרי ההלוויה. "תיק מוזר," הוא אומר. "אדם נמצא מת, אין עליו שום סימן. חדר נעול, בלי חלונות."

"ו-?", אני שואל, מבולבל.

"אתה מוכן לבוא?"

"אני?"

הוא נאנח. "אתה הדבר הטוב הבא, ג'ון."

אז אני הולך. כולם בוהים. אני בטח נראה לגמרי לא שייך בלי דמות גבוהה, עטויה מעיל שחור לצידי. אני עוצם את עיניי לפני שאני נכנס לחדר, וכשאני פוקח אותם, הוא נמצא שם איתי.

אני מסתכל, ואני רואה דברים שלא הייתי רואה לפני כן. אני לא משקר לעצמי שאני רואה כל מה שהוא היה רואה. אבל אני רואה הרבה. ומתברר שאני רואה מספיק.

אני פונה ללסטראד כשאני עומד ללכת. "אני לא כמוהו, גרג. אני שמח לעזור אם אני יכול. אבל אני אגבה על כך מחיר."

הוא מגחך. "מה שתרצה, דוקטור ווטסון."

בפעם השנייה, אני מהיר יותר. בפעם שלאחר מכן, אני יסודי יותר.

אני יושב בבית עם תיקיות קבצים, ואנחנו מתחילים לפענח. "מה אתה מסיק מהארנק?" הוא שואל אותי.

"הוא היה בחדר כושר יום קודם לכן."

"איך אתה יודע?" הוא ספקני. שרלוק מעולם לא ייחס חשיבות רבה לתהליכי חקירה מסורתיים. ארנקים, יומנים, שיחות טלפון. מובן מאליו מידי.

"יש לו כאן חפיסת כרטיסים. כרטיסי אשראי, כרטיסי מועדון, כרטיסי בנק. פנקס השקים שלו הוא השני מהסוף. בזה רוב האנשים משתמשים לעיתים הכי קרובות, אז כנראה היה לו הרגל להשתמש בכרטיסים ולהחזיר אותם לסוף החפיסה. הכרטיס לחדר הכושר נמצא הכי מאחור, מה שאומר שהוא כנראה היה בחדר כושר בלילה שלפני מותו."

"הממ. מרשים."

אני מחייך. "בחיים לא היית אומר את זה אם באמת היית כאן."

"אני נעלב מההאשמה הזאת, ג'ון."

לפעמים אני כמעט יכול לראות אותו. אני עוצם את עיניי ומדמיין אותו. "אני אוהב אותך."

הוא לא עונה. הוא אף פעם לא עונה כשאני אומר את זה.

אחרי שישה חודשים, אני מתפטר מבית החולים. יש לי כרטיסי ביקור חדשים. ג'ון ווטסון, MD, בלש מייעץ.

עדיין היחיד בעולם.

* * *

[1] בית חולים "בארט" בלונדון.

[2] פגיעה ביכולת לשונית כתוצאה מפגיעה מוחית.

[3] תרופה שמטפלת בבחילות, הקאות, חרדות ועוד.


End file.
